Just Another Story
by swordsandstories
Summary: What happens when the Doctor meets a Whovian? He invites her to be a companion, of course! Doctor Who fan April accepts, and soon learns that his Tardis has been malfunctioning. What has happened to the Tardis? Why is the Tardis so intent on making the Doctor travel with April? Could they possibly have met elsewhere? Originally a one-shot, turned into a multichapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello yet again you magnificent people! :)  
**

**Well, here I am. I am going to try and make this a multi-chapter fic. I have been asked a few times, and I have been toying with the idea for a long time. I think I have a story line planned out. Kind of. Sort of. Maybe. I'm altering my one-shot a little to make it fit better with the next couple of chapters. Hopefully, I don't destroy everything. :) **

**If you want to read the original one-shot, I kept it separate from this story. :) **

* * *

Whirring. That's the only sound my mind can register. It's strange, alien. But it's also familiar, a kind of siren like noise. It doesn't take me long to identify the sound; millions of people all across the world would recognize it in a heartbeat – a high pitched screeching often associated with one thing and one thing only.

The Tardis.

I glance at the television, but I know it is turned off. The house is silent except for the slow hum of the microwave, turning in endless circles to heat my dinner. My cat is lying on the counter, purring softly. My parent's are gone for their anniversary and I just got back from work a few moments ago. The house should be quiet. So why was there a Tardis noise coming from my front yard?

It could be my friend, Izzy, coming over to tease me about something we both love – the British television series called "Doctor Who." We have seen every single episode ever aired of the Doctor. Fangirling takes on a whole new meaning when he's mentioned around us. I'm serious. My favorite word is "Geronimo." I have tried and love Fishfingers and Custard, which isn't all that bad really. I was the Doctor last Halloween, even though I'm a girl. I cut my hair like the eleventh Doctor's (long and floppy over my right eye) and everything! I have my own sonic screwdriver, which I carry around with me at all times. It's actually in my back pocket right now. I'm pretty sure it's safe to say I'm obsessed.

The Tardis noise stops, which throws me off my train of thought. I glance around the house, looking for my cell phone. It can be my ring tone going off, but somehow the noises don't match. The noise I heard was purer, something that sounds more original, something that electronics these days just can't capture. It's like hearing a car go by on a movie and hearing a car go by in real life – it just doesn't match. When I finally find my phone, resting by the television, I check for messages. Nothing. It hadn't been my phone ringing, which meant I was right about the sound – it wasn't coming from anything inside the house. The black screen of the television stares at me blankly, forcing me to realize something.

Whatever I heard, I didn't imagine it. The noise is coming from somewhere. Grabbing my tan jacket off the back of the chair, I head for the door. I have just pulled it on over my bright yellow shirt and blue jeans and looked outside when I nearly have a heart attack.

A giant blue box is sitting on my front porch.

A giant blue box that wasn't there five minutes ago.

A giant blue box that showed up with a whirring noise.

A giant blue box that looked _exactly_ like the Tardis. The sign reading "Police Public Call Box" was on it – the whole thing was exact down to the last little detail.

I approach it slowly, dozens of things running through my mind. I am a bit amazed, shocked by the possibility that_ the _Tardis, the one that I've seen on television thousands of times, could be on my front porch. I am also slightly cautious, waiting for my friend to jump out dressed like a Dalek, screaming, "We have destroyed the Doctor! We have taken his ship," just like I know she would if she had the chance and the determination to build a life size Tardis. I am also wondering how the hell someone got that freaking thing onto my front porch without making any noise – except for the Tardis one!

The first thing I do is knock on the box. It sounds solid, just like real wood. I kick it, waiting for the entire thing to fall apart because it hadn't been made properly. Then I try opening the door. Locked. Well, fudge. That just about ruins my mood.

I am about to head inside the house when I hear the door swinging open.

"Did you just kick my box?" the voice sounds shocked, slightly amused, and definitely British. I spin around on my heel, excitement already coursing through me. I've heard that voice before, just not in person. My excitement ratchets up ten percent when I see him, _him_, leaning against the blue police box.

He's dressed identical to the Doctor on television: suspenders, a light colored striped shirt, brown jacket, and the insanely awesome bowtie. His facial features are relatively close to Matt Smith's (he's the actor who plays the eleventh Doctor) but they aren't the same. His eyes are a light brown, his nose is a bit offset, and he has more laugh lines around his eyes. His hair, however, is also identical. The dramatic cut of his hair barely hangs over his right eye, giving him a brooding look.

"Yes, I did happen to kick your box." I reply with a grin. This is unreal. A look alike to the Doctor has magically appeared in what might be the Tardis, and I am talking to him. The Doctor. It's amazing.

"So you just go around kicking boxes whenever you feel like? Is that how they do things in America?" He's giving me a small smile, his hands shoved deep in his pockets and his eyes glinting mischievously. This guy's voice is relatively close to Matt Smith's, but I think it's for the better. His voice is just a tiny bit deeper – more like I think the Doctor's should be like.

I shrug, "Yeah, when you land on people's front yards." He smiles just a bit wider. Before I can think about what I'm saying, I blurt out, "Do you happen to know Matt Smith?" I can feel myself blush slightly. Here I am asking a strange man who might possibly be the Doctor - which I have been convinced is real for quite some time now - if he knows Matt Smith, the man who plays the Doctor. It's a bit confusing, really, but for all I know Matt has a twin who just showed up on my doorstep.

The man doesn't even wonder at my question – well, he's probably been asked much worse if he _is_ the Doctor – he just seems to think about it for a bit. "I've met a lot of Matt Smiths. It's a very common name." He falls quiet for a bit more. "What day is it?"

"Friday."

"Friday, Friday, of course it's _Friday_!" With his accent, 'Friday' is a far more entertaining word to hear. "Can't give anyone a straight answer here in America, now, can we…" He starts to glare at me but then straightens up, taking his hands out of his pockets. I notice he is much taller than me, a full four or five inches, and I'm about 5 foot 8 inches tall. "Can't say I have met a Max Schmidt or whoever. I'm the Doctor by the way."

"The Doctor. _You're_ the Doctor?" I reach out to take his hand, my mind reeling. How does someone even begin to compute that one sentence? It seems highly improbable that any Doctor Who fan can get that sentence answered in under a minute.

"Yes, yes, try to keep up." The Doctor stares at me, a small smile tugging at his lips. I know he is trying not to laugh at me, but I can't help but be amazed. Could this guy be a fake? Then, in the spur of the moment, I decide to have my own bit of fun.

"Rose Tyler." The man's face goes white, his smile dropping and his eyes narrowing in thought. He starts muttering under his breath so fast I can't hear him. In that moment, I have no doubts. This guy is the Doctor, and he just flew his Tardis onto my front porch.

"Gosh, Doctor, I'm just kidding. My name's April." The Doctor frowns at me, but he doesn't look angry. He just looks a bit… curious. Like he knows I brought up something I shouldn't know about – which I did. Gosh, it was all getting confusing very quickly.

"Ah, April. Nice to meet you. What year is it?"

"Doesn't your Tardis tell you that, Doctor?"

His eyebrows shoot up in surprise, and his voice goes quiet. His expression is one that instantly makes you nervous, like when your hair is pricking up on the back of your neck and you don't know why, you just know that something bad is going to happen. "How do you know about the Tardis? And how do you know who Rose Tyler is?"

Sheepishly, I grin. "I know a lot about you, Doctor." Of course I know a lot about him. I've watched plenty of him on the television, which is apparently based on fact.

"Yet I know nothing of you…" he looks at me thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. He starts to circle me, examining me. I stand perfectly still, only my eyes following him as he inspects me. He pulls out his sonic screwdriver, points it at me, and frowns. Then he goes back to look at me quizzically. At one point, he actually sniffs me. Sniffs me! Now why would he do that?

I can't restrain myself; I have to give some sort of quip. "Do I smell nice?"

"Shh." The answer is instantaneous. "I'm thinking." So now I know how Amy and Rory feel on the show. Apparently, Matt Smith's portrayal of the Doctor is pretty accurate, at least as far as personalities and the requirement of silence to think.

"And?" I ask, stretching out the word. I'm expecting him to shush me again, but he actually answers me.

"I'm thinking that it's not possible for you to know all of this… stuff… about me."

This actually makes me feel pretty confident. After all, I've only seen every show about the Doctor ever. "Oh yeah? Try me." The Doctor looks slightly surprised, his eyebrow raising inquisitively at me. He crosses his arms and leans back onto the Tardis, so I lean back against my house to mirror his stance. A bit of my blonde hair falls out of my ponytail in front of my emerald eyes, but I let it hang there. It seems comforting; having something to block his scrutinizing gaze.

"Race?" I assume he is referring to his own, because we both know I'm human now that he's sonic-d me.

"Time Lord."

"That one was easy. Planet?"

"Gallifrey."

"Age?"

"907, possibly 908 depending on when your birthday is."

"Companions?"

I list off every Companion I know about, starting with his granddaughter and ending with the girl called Amelia Pond. My thrill becomes more pronounced with each name I list. I have a good majority of the companions memorized, at least enough to prove my vast knowledge of all things Doctor. I felt like I only missed two or three of his friends throughout his eleven forms.

The Doctor frowns at me, obviously still puzzled. Then he seems to think of something, I can tell by the way his face lights up. "Tell me what my name is." He seems positively delighted with his own question, a smile being plastered onto his face.

I frown at him; he knows he has me caught. Unless I missed that episode – and I'm pretty sure I didn't – I have no clue what his name is. No one has any clue, as far as I know, asides from the Doctor and River Song.

When I don't respond, the Doctor gives a short laugh. "Ha! You don't know everything about me, April, despite what you may think. But I'd still like to know how you know what you do."

I guess this means he doesn't know he has his own television series, then. Should I tell him? Or should I drag this on a bit longer? Seeing how it won't hurt him in the near future, I think I'll make myself seem all knowing for a little while. It never lasts long anyways, at least not for me.

"_That _is my secret, Doctor." I say it a little bit smugly. From what I know, the Doctor normally is the one with the secrets. Needless to say, the Doctor looks a bit put out. Nothing to ruin your day like an arrogant seventeen-year-old girl who knows secrets about you but you have never even met before, right?

We stare at each other in silence for a few minutes. The Doctor seems to be puzzling over something, while I was puzzling over what he was puzzling over. "Really, April! This is killing me."

"Won't you just," I make a weird gesture with my arms by waving them around, "Regenerate or whatever?" I am struck with a sudden idea. "What would you look like? Do you know what you look like in the future?"

He looks at me funny, but I'm too busy examining him to really pay attention. I look at his face, his height, his clothing, and his bowtie. I accidentally trip and bump into him as I make my assessment of him.

"Hmm. You'd be tall, I think. Do you think you'd have a beard?" The Doctor opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off, already enjoying this conversation too much. "No, no, and I don't think you'd have a mustache either. You don't really seem the type for facial hair."

"April, I-"

I do my best to look like I am thinking hard, turning my head sideways in puzzlement. "I think your eyes would be blue. Could they be blue? Or do they always stay the same color. I haven't really payed attention."

"Really, I-'

"And your nose… I think your nose would change. Not so crooked."

"I'll have you know my nose is-"

"And your ears-" I begin, but he tells me to shush again. I can't help smiling at his expression, which is a mix of amusement and offense at me criticizing his looks.

"You know, for some reason I like you. You're a cheery one. Not like most the people I meet."

I could feel my grin becoming wider by the second. "So you're going to take me on your Tardis for wild adventures across space and time. And it's going to be really dangerous and we'll probably both die!" The words came tumbling out of my mouth in a rush, the excitement really getting through to me.

"See? I like your attitude!" The Doctor smiles, and goes to pull a key out of his pocket.

Apparently he can't find it, so he looks at me, remarking dryly, "You took my Tardis key when you bumped into me didn't you?"

"Yep!" I say cheerily, brushing past him to the door. He opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off yet again. "I know, I know. It's bigger on the inside. Another dimension and all that."

The key is in the lock and the door is opened before he can say anything in response. Looking around the inside of the Tardis, it's everything I've ever imagined. Flashing lights, staircases, see-through floor, and lots of buttons – enough to entertain me for... about a month.

"Well, April," he says once I've tossed him the Tardis key that I nicked from his pocket. "You apparently know the drill. Anywhere, anytime at your fingertips. Where would you like to start?"

* * *

**Reading through this, there wasn't much I had to alter. I just hope the rest of the story goes okay. :) **

**If you review, I will send you a Matt Smith look-a-like absolutely FREE!* This is it folks, someone you can snuggle with as you watch the newest Doctor Who episodes! Don't miss out on this once in a life time offer!**

***Just pay $1,000,000,000 shipping and handling :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here it is. Chapter Two. I actually made it this far. This is already a huge accomplishment for me.  
**

**To all you marvelous people that reviewed, you're Matt Smith look-a-like is on the way. That's right folks, he's being sent to your front door! And you didn't even have to pay shipping because I was so happy to hear from you. :) If he's a bit disoriented, feed him fish fingers and custard. He will be okay.  
**

**I changed tenses in this chapter, mostly because I hadn't realized what tense I had wrote the first chapter in. Oops. I'm not sure if I will switch back in the next chapter or just continue writing like this. I kinda type in whatever tense I feel like. If this becomes a problem I am sorry in advance. :3**

**Also I would like to tell you that since this is multichapter story, I have the ability to bribe you for reviews. I will probably be doing this a lot and everything you receive is imaginary. (Just an FYI so I don't get sued! :D ) Imaginary is better anyways because you can do WHATEVER you want with it. *wink wink* **

**Now, onto the story!  
**

* * *

"I'd like to start with running inside and grabbing my shoes, okay?" I looked down at my bare feet and wiggled my toes anxiously.

"Sure! Fine! Splendid! Just, get here fast. The Tardis is acting a bit funny," he replied, patting his Tardis affectionately.

I only was inside for two minutes when I heard that whirring noise again.

Except this time, it promised me nothing except crushed dreams.

"Doctor!" I yelled, already starting to sprint. I ran through the hallways and yanked open my front door. All I could see was a dim blue outline, and I could hear the change in the take off noise that signaled he was halfway into the time vortex. It was too late. The Doctor was gone.

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

That night, I heard it again. I heard the beautiful, mysterious whirring noise again with my own ears. At first, I thought I was dreaming, but I quickly realized that I wasn't once I pinched myself on the arm and it really _hurt_.

I heard the final note that signaled the landing of the Tardis, and I couldn't stop the adrenaline already coursing through me. It was most likely all a dream. When I wake up, there will never have been a Tardis sound. Everything was probably a figment of my easily excited imagination.

Probably.

I glanced over at my alarm clock on the bedside table, which read 3:02. In the morning. I didn't wake up this early _ever_. I don't even _dream_ about waking up this early.

So I was awake then. It still didn't mean the Tardis noise was real. After all, it hadn't been very loud. I just woke up because I recognized the sound.

I rolled over, huddling down into my comforter for warmth. I stared at the door, ears straining, desperate to hear something - anything - that meant I had heard the actual Tardis.

After a minute of waiting, I heard a click and a groan that could only be my back door opening. My whole mind immediately went blank, and I took a sharp breath. I waited.

I heard footsteps, making their way across my house until they arrived at my hallway. The noises stopped for a while, replaced by angry muttering.

"..need a torch... humans... night light!" At least, that's what I could make out through my closed door. I heard the cautious footsteps resume, heading down the hallway.

Oh god. What if it wasn't the Tardis I heard but a car? What if there's a burglar in my house and he's going to kill me and my parents? What if I had all this time to yell for help but I never did and the reason why I die is because of sheer stupidity?

My over imaginative brain can be very evil sometimes. My hand snaked out from underneath the blankets to grope around on my bedside table. When my hand met something small and solid, I couldn't help smiling. I pulled my trusty sonic screwdriver back under the blankets.

I had my weapon if the intruder wanted to fight it out.

I heard the footsteps stop at my door, and I took one more anxious breath. I heard a light tapping noise, then I could see my door open.

A tall shadow of a man could be seen poking his head around my door, and I prepared myself for attack. I tried to look like a calm, sleeping girl on the outside but on the inside I was ready to tear somebody's face off.

The emotional level of a fangirl can be terrifying.

"A-April?" A cautious voice whispered. "You in here?"

I knew that voice like I knew my favorite actor.

"Doctor?" I reached across to my bedside lamp and flicked it on.

Sure enough, the floppy haired, grinning face of the Doctor met my eyes one my room was illminated.

"Why is my face on your wall?"

That wasn't what I was expecting him to say. I turned my head to stare at the wall behind me. A poster of the Eleventh Doctor had been hung up there, which showed Matt Smith pointing his sonic screwdriver dramatically. I just smiled in response and turned back to look at the real Doctor.

The man took a cautious step into my room and frowned. "Why do you have a Dalek on you're table?"

It took me a couple of seconds to realize what he was talking about. "It's an alarm clock." I replied.

"Why would you want that?" He asked, puzzled, as he pulled his Sonic Screwdriver out of his pocket.

"You wake up a lot easier when you're 200% sure you are going to die," I said, speaking from experience. I watched as he pointed his sonic screwdriver at the clock. After spending several seconds examining it, the Doctor seemed satisfied that the Dalek was indeed, not dangerous. He turned to examine the rest of my room.

"Hold on. Is that a spinning, _levitating_ Tardis?"

I glanced at my desk, where my Tardis was spinning idly next to my laptop. It was small, but fun to watch, and it began spinning when someone walked past or if a fan was on in the room.

"Yeah. I rather like my Tardis. Not as good as yours though."

The Doctor smiled over at me and shrugged. "Yeah, well, you can't beat my Tardis." Finally, he had uttered a sentence that wasn't a question. Neither of us said a word for a few seconds, instead just staring at each other. He looked almost as surprised as I was that he was here, in my house.

The Doctor finally seemed to realize what time it was as he looked at me sitting on my bed in my pajamas. I was sure my hair probably looked like someone set off a bomb on my head. Before I knew it, the Doctor started asking me questions again.

"Why are you holding a sonic screwdriver?"

Ah. I had forgotten about that. I moved my sonic screwdriver into my other hand and tucked it up my sleeve. It's reassuring weight against my arm made me feel a lot better.

"I was going to attack you with it," I admitted with a bashful grin.

"Uh, April. I would prefer it if you didn't." I watched as the Doctor edged his way toward my door. He looked so silly, with his floppy hair and Bowtie, standing in my bedroom at 3 am.

I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to suppress a laugh. "I'm not going to attack you now, you dork. I just thought you were a burglar."

He visibly relaxed and offered me a smile. "Sorry about that. Figured you would want a second chance to come with me."

I patted the bed next to me, and the Doctor walked across and flopped down to sit beside me.

"You mean I'm not dreaming," I asked cautiously.

"No, silly. Why would you dream of this?" He looked at me, genuinely puzzled.

"Oh I dunno." I said sarcastically. "Maybe because some wonderfully stupid forgetful alien showed up at my house four months ago, promised me the stars, and then disappeared without warning."

The Doctor seemed taken aback by my outburst. He nervously fiddled with his Bowtie as he responded. "Four months? Really?" He chuckled nervously and scooted away from me on the bed. "So you have a perfectly valid reason to attack me."

"Yeah, I suppose I do when you think about it like that," I replied, smiling widely. "I won't though. I rather like you un-bruised."

He chuckled in response, and I could sense the friendship already growing between us.

"So, April," the Doctor began, standing up from the bed and running his hand through his hair. "Since the Tardis is so intent on taking me here, what do you say you come with me this time?"

All thoughts were erased from my mind as excitement coursed through me once more. "You mean I can?"

"Course you can. You never did anything that made you not allowed to come." He said with a warm smile.

"Fine, just let me get dressed, okay? And this time, try not to leave me here." I had to admit, I was still kinda touchy about that. I hadn't told anybody that I actually met the Doctor. After all, who would believe me? My parents would think I was hallucinating. Izzy would only think I was pulling her leg. So I was left with no believable story, and a crushing loss that came with having my dreams torn out from under me.

"I didn't leave you here, the Tardis-"

I cut him off; I still didn't feel like discussing it quite yet."Just don't leave me this time, okay?"

The Doctor offered an apologetic smile. "Okay. I'll just... Wait here then."

I smiled at him, showing I wasn't angry. I got up off the bed and grabbed comfy clothes from my dresser - blue jeans and a light blue T-shirt. I crossed the room to my walk in closet, entered, and shut the door behind me. I transferred my sonic screwdriver from my sleeve into the back pocket of my jeans. After getting dressed, I tied my favorite (Tardis Blue) hoodie around my waist. Finally, I grabbed my red high-top converse off the ground and dashed into my room, checking to see if the Doctor was still there.

He was, sitting cross legged on the ground, pulling apart my alarm clock and sonic-ing every inch of it.

"Doctor. You realize it's not an actual Dalek."

He jumped, twisting around to face me. He looked seriously at me and said, "I can never be too careful."

I couldn't help it, I snorted. "Since when are you _ever_ careful?"

He fake-frowned at me. "I am too careful. Bad things just happen to me."

I laughed at his expression. "I know."

"I know you know. That's partly why you intrigue me."

Silence fell over the room as I tried to figure out what to say. "About that-"

"You can tell me later. We have to leave as soon as we can. The Tardis has been acting funny."

"Still?"

"Yeah, you remember that?"

"Remember the best and worst night of my life? How can I forget?" I replied with a shrug. Before he could say anything I dashed past him towards my bedroom door. I could hear him scrambling to get off the ground behind me.

"Sorry about your clock-" the Doctor began to apologize, but I stopped in the middle of the hallway. He bumped into me slightly and sent us stumbling a few steps farther. A few very _loud_ steps, I might add

" I completely forgot my parents are home. We have to be quiet," I whispered.

"Parents?" The Doctor whispered back, but he looked slightly shocked. "How old are you?"

"Doctor, you are WAY too old for me, so it shouldn't really matter, eh?" I smiled at him and winked. I could see him begin to laugh in the dim light.

"April, I could really use a friend like you."

A friend. That's what I wanted out of the Doctor. Someone I could laugh with, and cry with, and get angry at. Someone I could share food with and hold hands, and while it would mean something, it wouldn't mean anything more than that. A friend, who had the plus of being able to take me to see the universe and all I had to do was ask. Something told me that a friend was what the Doctor needed right now as well. I just needed to be a friend.

"Come on, then." I grabbed his hand in the dark, and started leading him through the house. "I'm just going to write a note. Who knows how capable your doubly - faulty Tardis is of getting me back in the right century."

"Oi!" He whispered in protest. "No bashing my Tardis!"

I rolled my eyes at him in the dark, and scrambled to my counter to find a paper. It was impossible to see anything, and I was quickly growing frustrated. I crossed the kitchen, and managed to find the light switch. Praying I would pick the right one, I flipped a switch.

The back porch light came on, and I smiled in triumph. If the kitchen light was on, my mom had a tendency to wake up and investigate. The back light was left on enough that it never kept my mom awake.

The light was just bright enough that I could see the Doctor's facial features. He seemed to have a spring from my alarm clock wrapped inside his hair.

"You're hopeless." I sighed.

"You insult me a lot," he retorted.

"I only insult people I know really well."

"Maybe that's true, but I still don't know you!"

"I'll tell you later." I left the spring in his hair, not bothering to tell him about it. He'd figure it out sooner or later. Instead I wrote my parents a quick note.

I had a little difficulty with it. After all, how do you explain this kind of situation to you're parents? I managed to briefly mention the important bits - that I didn't know when I would be home, I wasn't dead, I wasn't kidnapped, I wasn't running away, I loved them both, don't bother looking for me because they really have no shot at finding me, I'll explain when I get back. Whenever I get back.

I hoped that the note would be enough to tide them over for a little while. Hopefully we could fix the Tardis so that we can return before my parents even woke up.

"Ready," I said, setting the pen down. "Let's go."

The Doctor didn't reply, but lead the way to the back door. He was outside and bouncing down the back steps before I could even shut the door. The Tardis had landed right on my mother's favorite plant, and I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up from me.

I jumped down the steps with just as much energy as he did, and practically sprinted across the back yard to the Tardis. The Doctor was leaning against the Tardis door, a smile engraved on his face.

"Now April, apparently you know a lot about the Tardis. You apparently already know a lot about my life. You know there's a risk, you know it's not all fun and laughter. But I feel like I should warn you anyways. It can get pretty bad sometimes."

"Doctor, I do know all about that. But think of the good things, all the beautiful places and people that I can see. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He nodded as if he figured that would be my answer. Then he pushed the door open grandly and stepped to the right, holding the door open for me.

This was it. I was going to travel with the Doctor. I was going to be able to get to know him, in person. I was going to see alien planets. I was going to meet new people. I was going to meet new not-so-people-looking people. I was going to see the universe. And I couldn't have been more excited about it.

* * *

**There you have it, chapter 2! :) I'm not sure how frequently I will be updating. Life is pretty busy, since school will be starting up again soon and I have Volleyball as well. Some chapters are going to be short, some are going to be incredibly long. It depends on my mood. :)**

**I am ALWAYS open to advice. If you don't want to give me tips in you're review, feel free to PM me. I will love talking to you, I can sense it already. :) Also, if you ave ideas about the story or where you would like to see it go, PM me and we can discuss whether I can work it into the storyline.  
**

**For reviewing this chapter, you can have one ride in the TARDIS. That's right people! Anywhere in time and space, right at you're fingertips! All you have to do is type a few sentences, and it will be yours! :)**

**Please review, and have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!*waves shyly* **

**I'm back! And with an incredibly short short short (Yes, I do mean short) chapter. I'm sorry, I've been crazy busy! I meant to post this last week Wednesday. It is now Tuesday. Go me.**

**What matters now is I have returned! For those of you who reviewed, you have won a trip in the Tardis! Good luck finding it to redeem your prize. Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Even though I had been inside the Tardis once already, I was still hit with a feeling of awe when I looked around. The glass staircases and floors seemed like something straight out of a fairy tale. The Tardis console whirred and flashed and beeped as it's many levers, buttons, and shiny objects spun around. The center column was at rest. It seemed a little dark in the room, but it only made the lights inside the Tardis glow with more splendor than it would have otherwise.

The Doctor dashed past me, dancing up the steps to stand alongside the center console. "So April Ross. This time, I mean it. Where would you like to go?"

I finally brought myself to move, climbing up the steps slowly, staring at everything like it would disappear. "Well, actually, I was kinda hoping I could explore the Tardis." I blushed when I finished my sentence, and hoped he wouldn't think I was being silly. I crossed my arms over my chest as I waited for him to reply.

"Explore the Tardis?" He scratched his head. "No one's ever asked me that before. Normally everyone wants to see the universe." He scratched his head a little more vigorously now. Apparently he finally discovered the alarm clock spring in his hair, because he pulled it out, frowned at it, and proceeded to flick it halfway across the room.

"Yeah, well, no one has ever actually known what the Tardis_ is_ before." I pointed out, not having a reaction to his display. "And to me, the Tardis is one of the most beautiful things in the universe. Why would I want to go anywhere else?"

The Tardis made an appreciative beeping noise and brightened the lights in the console room a bit.

Oh. Did this mean that the Tardis liked me? There was a plus I wasn't expecting.

"All girls are the same," the Doctor sighed. "Every single one likes compliments." He looked the perfect picture of exasperated, but he patted the console affectionately, showing he meant his Tardis no harm. I laughed, happy to witness the Doctor's love for the Tardis firsthand.

"So, am I allowed to see the Tardis?" I asked, gazing around the console room. The truth was, I could've sat in the console room for the weeks and not feel the slightest bit bored. It was beautiful, exotic, exciting, and a place I've always dreamt I would see. I was here, in the Tardis. And it wasn't a dream.

I couldn't get that past my mind. _It wasn't a dream._

The Doctor relented after looking at me. I was bouncing up and down slightly, to be honest. I just couldn't contain the happiness. "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

I made a noise that was slightly inhuman, squealed, and ran up the glass steps leading deeper into the Tardis.

Time to get this show on the road.

* * *

***winces* I told you it was short! Please throw any food object at me in the manner of review. I kinda deserve it after such a small chapter. (Also, is dreamt grammatically correct? I'm uncertain.)  
**

**On the plus side, I have more of a plan figured out for this story! The plot bunnies were plentiful today! This is good news for us all. :) So, for reviewing this chapter, you can have an Ood for a day! Remember people, these guys live to serve you! All those chores will get done in no time... I have to go before the Friends of the Ood find me here. **

**Toodles! :)**

**Also, school starts next week. I have already prepared myself to drown in homework.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Smashes through your computer screen* I'm BAAAACK!**

**Sorry for the delay. I have been drowning in schoolwork. Hopefully I can update once or twice a month from now on. Maybe more if I have time. I'm not giving up on this story though, so don't think I'm abandoning you!**

**These next couple of chapters are just kind of to help me get used to describing things. I am having fun with this story, and I'm basically just trying to satisfy my inner fangirl by getting to explore the Tardis. This chapter was a bit rushed; I wanted to get something posted for you guys. **

**For those of you who reviewed, you're Ood may or may not be on the way. He's currently running around my house doing my chores for me, and I'm not going to stop him. You'll get him. Eventually.**

* * *

Up was basically the best doorway into the Tardis that I could ever choose. Of course, the rooms are always shifting about and swapping and moving closer, so I guess what room you saw depended on what you needed.

What I needed was to be amazed, and the Tardis didn't seem to have any problem with showing off.

After I leapt up the steps with the Doctor right on my heels, I found myself in a hallway that was almost completely opposite from what they had in the TV show.

Instead of the shiny gray steel with yellow dashes everywhere, I was faced with a deep dark blue - almost black - that was decorated with stars. And when I say stars I mean_ star_ stars, not the cheesy glow-in-the-dark stickers you put on the ceiling to entertain yourself wen your falling asleep. These ceiling and walls were moving, mapping out the different galaxies and constellations in a never ending spiral. I would've felt like I was actually _in_ space were it not for the solid dark gray floor and the metal handrail.

"Jeez, April," the Doctor whistled under his breath. "The Tardis must really like you."

"Course she likes me," I replied with a goofy smile. "I'm irresistible."

He laughed a little, and nudged me in the back. I hadn't realized I was standing still until then.

He pushed me forward again and started talking to me as we walked. "I'm just saying that most of the time the Tardis tries to confuse the newer companions. And the ones she doesn't try to confuse she tends to give them a cold shoulder until they get used to being around here."

"So you're telling me that the Tardis hallways reflect on her mood."

"The Tardis is sentient. _Everything_ reflects on her mood."

As we walked along, I kept a light grip on the hand rail to help guide me along the hallway. The spinning and moving of the stars was starting to make me dizzy; it was just so beautiful.

The Doctor seemed to realize this and he lightly tapped the wall. It appeared as if he was trying to tap a small spiral galaxy, but the clear tapping noise ruined the effect. "Want to take it down a couple of notches, dear?" he said to the wall. "You're overwhelming her."

The Tardis whirred in response (what it meant I don't know) but the walls slowly changed from the dancing view of space to the gray and yellow striped hallways shown on the TV show. Maybe it _was_ the standard hallway setting? I wasn't really sure.

"Thanks," I said to the both the Doctor and the Tardis. With the mesmerizing shapes gone, I moved much faster down the hallway.

We took two lefts, a right, and another left before I actually found my first door. It was a slightly darker gray than the rest of the walls and it had no yellow pin striping along it. "Can I go in here?" I asked, looking over the hexagon-shaped door for a handle.

"Sure," the Doctor replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Go in any door you want. The Tardis won't let the door open if she doesn't want you to be there. And just so you know, the more commonly used rooms open automatically."

I finally located the button on the right hand side of the door and pressed it. There was a hiss as the door split open and I could feel excitement shoot through me as I looked around to see what was on the other side.

"Woah."

I couldn't make any other sound. My mouth was hanging open slightly, staring flabbergasted at the room. If you could call it that.

The Doctor laughed and clapped his hands together in delight at my reaction. He then grabbed one of my hands and dragged me forward. The next step I took left me standing on grass.

That's right. He had a whole park in his Tardis.

Rolling green grass covered the floor like a soft blanket. Trees provided ample opportunities for shade and made the room look even bigger than it probably was. A river cut across the park, adding a soft, relaxing bubbling sound that complemented the scene well. The scent of grass and water and fresh air crowded the area, making it feel wide open and incredibly safe. The park even had its own atmosphere, with a sun and a slight breeze and everything.

"Come on, then!" The Doctor laughed, pulling on my hand. "The fun stuff is on the other side!"

I didn't say a word as he lead me along the river. I just tried to take everything in and commit it to memory. After a few minutes of walking, the Doctor pointed to a large flat boulder set near the edge of the creek. It was hexagon shaped, but it lay perfectly flat with the rest of the ground.

"That's the way!" He said with a smile.

I finally was able to find my voice box. "What? Where's the door?"

The Doctor didn't reply; he dragged me to stand on the rock and finally let go of my hand. With a mischievous twinkle in his eye, he look at me and started to laugh.

"Say wheeeee!" He took a large, lunging step to the right. Too late, I noticed the button.

The door dropped out beneath and I did what any normal person would do. By that I mean laugh my head off like a complete lunatic and have the time of my life as I free fell through the air.

I know, most of you would've screamed. Come on, admit it. But the Doctor obviously has used this door before, and I trusted him already. How could I not? He was the Doctor, and I trusted him a long time before I even knew he actually existed.

The room I was falling into was a light purple, and that was all I could distinguish in that short amount of time. After about ten seconds of dropping, I felt myself slow down and my stomach started to catch up to me. The Doctor was laughing just as hard as I was, which made me laugh some more.

"Anti-gravity chamber!" He managed to gasp out between giggles. "It's a great place to meditate."

Now that we stopped, I was able to look over the room more. Glancing back up the way we had fallen from (the ceiling?) it seemed a long way away. The ceiling was colored a darker shade of purple than the walls, and looking down I saw that the floor was so purple it was almost blue. There were gray hexagons placed on either side, but on the floor it seemed to be placed in the correct position: on one of the walls, where it should be. The ceiling door was placed in the center of the roof, and that was why we dropped. In all, the room was about 80 feet tall and 60 feet across.

"Why would you meditate in this place?" I yelled across the room. I was drifting towards the wall, and in one giant motion I managed to push off, sending myself spinning into the air. "You can pretend to be a professional ghost-slash-ninja-slash-astronaut if you want to."

"You are kind of an astronaut now." He called across the room as I executed a perfect triple back-flip. It placed me next to the dark purple wall that was the roof.

"This is great-" I began, starting to push off of the ceiling of the room.

That was when the anti gravity decided to shut off. I heard the Doctor yell in surprise from somewhere below me. I felt my stomach begin to drop again, and this time I began to scream.

* * *

**That was probably the least dramatic cliffhanger in the history of cliffhangers, but hey, I tried. :)  
**

**Also, I want to say that I'm going to try to keep some details close to Amy's storyline. I wrote the oneshot before Clara was around, and I prefer Amy's Tardis and the way Amy's Doctor dressed/acted in general, so I'm sticking with him. :) **

**For reviewing this chapter, I will give you my dog. This is no ordianary dog, this is the one and only K-9! Does you're dog shoot lasers? No? Do you want it to? If you don't, you're crazy! So just leave me some feedback, and you can have this sassy tin dog for yourself! :)**

**Thanks for your all you're support guys. :) I really love you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So. Due to my serious lack of awesomeness, I didn't post for a month. Oops. **

**But I am back! And I have brought you lovely reviewers this magnificent tin dog - K-9! He can be a bit dangerous though. He accidentally shot my best friend in the leg yesterday, so don't say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

Can I just take a moment to give kudos to alien reflexes? They are really indescribable.

Just as I had begun to fall, the Doctor had already landed _on his feet_ on the bottom of the floor. I had only been falling for about ten seconds when the familiar noise of the sonic screwdriver cut over my screams. I guess he managed to turn the anti-grav back on because I felt myself slowing down, but it wasn't enough. The next thing I knew, I was pile driving into the Doctor fast enough to knock us both onto the floor. And then, of course, the stupid, faulty anti gravity turned off again so I was forced on top of him much more forcefully.

Both the Doctor's and my own breath left in massive woosh! We both kind of lied on the floor for a second, just trying to catch our breaths.

"Gotcha," he said once he had air in his lungs.

"Nice catch," I groaned sarcastically. "Next time try to not do it quite so painfully." I moved my arms to prop myself up, and I realized I was still lying on top of him. Both of his legs were pinned beneath me, and one of his arms were wrapped around my back where he had made the effort to catch me.

Realizing the awkwardness of the situation, we both began to laugh. I maneuvered myself off of him, and then helped him to his feet. He brushed off his tweed jacket absentmindedly.

He looked me over once before asking, "You okay?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Maybe you should look into fixing your anti gravity room."

The Doctor didn't reply, just shrugged and pointed his sonic screwdriver, which had been in his other hand, at me. He proceeded to scan me; he probably wanted to check for injuries. As he looked me over, a sudden thought dawned on me.

"You landed on your feet," I said slowly.

He looked up from his screwdriver to meet my eyes. "Yeah," he replied in the same cautious tone. "What about it?"

"And you had pulled out your sonic in under five seconds."

"So I have incredibly fast reflexes. If I didn't you'd probably have gone splat on the floor."

I glared at him. "You've done this before, haven't you."

"Yeah," he said, still not realizing what my problem was. He ran a hand through his slightly ruffled hair as he continued to scan me.

"You let me go in a faulty anti-grav chamber."

"Yeah." He flicked his sonic closed and tucked it into his inside pocket.

"And you have never even bothered to _fix_ the anti gravity chamber even though it could potentially kill you."

He just shrugged my comments aside. "A lot of things can potentially kill me. If I didn't take a risk every once in a while I'd die from boredom. Besides, the Tardis has a bunch of faulty stuff. That's why I love her."

I rolled my eyes, dropping the subject. I figured I was probably going to be doing a lot more dangerous stuff now that I was traveling with the Doctor. Maybe I would get used to it.

If I _lived_ long enough to get used to it.

"Come on then!" The Doctor grabbed my hand and lead me out of what I now considered to be the 'Room of a Very Fun Death.'

Hey, it was pretty fun before I almost died.

He pressed the button and the door slid open with a hiss, letting us into the sweet safety of the gray and yellow halls. Unless his hallways were faulty too. Then we were almost guaranteed to die.

"Do you want to go left or right?" he asked before dropping my hand. I smiled at him. I was secretly glad he already liked and trusted me enough to wander around his Tardis. Also, the idea of getting to explore even after almost dying made me giddy with excitement.

"Can I see the swimming pool?" I asked. "Which way is that?"

The Doctor was quiet for a second, and I could only guess he was asking the Tardis through his telepathic link.

"It's to the right. It's a bit of a walk though," he warned.

I didn't say anything, just grinned and took off at a sprint down the hallway. I could here him laughing behind me, and I could only guess that he was chasing me through the hallways.

Even when I was little, I loved to run. I would chase anything - butterflies, my cat, other kids. I would go as fast as my little legs would carry me. During elementary school, I was the queen of tag. During middle school, I ran just for the sake of running. As soon I was old enough, I joined up for the track team. I've been running all my life, and now that I'm with the Doctor, I never have to stop.

We raced down the hallways alongside each other. I nearly missed it when one of the metallic doors opened as I shot by. I planted my foot and turned abruptly so as not to get to far away from the door. The Doctor stumbled past me, but was already slowing down and turning to jog back. I noticed that he seemed to move his arms about in weird ways as he jogged.

"I'm glad you can run!" he said once he approached. I noticed he he wasn't breathing as heavily as I was. He probably had four lungs or something like that.

I looked back at him with a serious expression and said, "You run funny."

"I most certainly do not!" He protested, fiddling with his bow tie angrily. He seemed to do that when he was distressed.

"You do, too!" I insisted. "You're all flailing arms and long legs and flowing hair and messed up bow tie."

"I'll have you know that bow ties are cool."

I giggled when I realized that he had said it. _His_ catchphrase. _He had an actual catchphrase!_ Who even uses those?

He looked disgruntled at my laughter, and he dropped his hand away from his bow tie self-consciously.

I felt a bit sorry for him, so I tried to say something positive. "You _are_ pretty fast though. Most people start breathing pretty heavily when they race me."

"Well," he said matter-of-factly, "That's because I have four lungs."

As I turned to face the door, I rolled my eyes and did my best not to laugh.

* * *

**I'm guessing I only have one or two more chapters of exploring the Tardis. There are a few rooms I want to check out and some more stuff I want to establish so later in the story I don't have to describe everything again. Then, I'll probably be getting to some adventures, and of course, the actual story plot I've been trying to develop. I'm trying to make it timey-wimey. **

**Let's just say Moffat makes it look so easy. **

**So for THIS chapter, reviewers get Ten too. (You know, an incredibly attractive clone of the incredibly attractive David Tennant?) You wanna know why? BECAUSE OF THE DATE, MY FRIENDS.**

**In America, it is October 2. That makes the date 10-2. Hahaha. Get it. **

**10-2... Ten two... Ten too...**

**Okay sorry I'll stop.  
**

**Please review and have a fantastic day! :)**


End file.
